Living in The Vampire Diaries One Shots
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Celebrating 200 reviews! To honour this awesome milestone, I have decided to make one shots of every pairing in my story Living in the Vampire Diaries. It might turn into a series of regular one shots once they're all done. WARNING: INCLUDES SPOILERS FROM LITVD. I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO READ THAT FIRST.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. I do own my OCs, Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **As promised for when I reached 200 reviews, here is the first one shot of a pairing! This pairing is Stideny (Stefan and Sidney) friendship. I probably won't have a relationship one for them, as their personalities are good enough for friends, but not romantic wise.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was pacing in his living room. His girlfriend, Victoria Gilbert, was supposed to meet him at his house before they went on their carnival date. That was an hour ago.

Stefan picked up his cell phone, and dialed Tori's number. After a couple rings, she picks up. "Hey? Where are you?"

"Oh God," He hears her muffled voice on the other end. She sniffles deeply. "I forgot. I'm so sorry Stefan, but I won't be able to make it."

"Why not?" He asks, a little disappointed. He had bought these tickets especially for the fireworks at the end, because he knew how much Tori loved fireworks.

"Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night with the worst stomach ache of all time," She said.

"Oh," Stefan said. "I can come over, take care of you."

"No," She immediately says. "It's just a 24 hour bug. Elena has literally taken over the postion of my healer, I'll be fine. Plus, you said it was really hard for you to get those tickets."

"It's fine, I can cancel and come take care of you," Stefan insists.

"Really Stefan, Elena won't let you stay. Besides, I want you to still use them."

"On who?"

"Sidney," Tori says. "I know she has nothing to do today, and I feel bad for leaving her alone, since I was supposed to go out with her all day before we left for the carnival at 5:00. Take her with you. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

So that's how Stefan ended up at the Forbes house twenty minutes later. He knocked on the door, and it took a few minutes before it opened, revealing Sidney Forbes.

"Stefan?" She asked, clearly confused. Her blond hair was pulled into a sloppy bun, and she was still in her pyjamas. Stefan figured that when she found out that she wasn't doing anything today she wasn't going to get out of her pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan held up the tickets. "I have an extra ticket to the carnival. Do you want to come with me?"

"I thought Tori was going with you?" She asks, leaning against her doorframe.

"She was, but then she got sick," He says. "I figured this could be something fun for the two of us to do."

Sidney looks from the tickets in Stefan's hands, back up to Stefan. She sighs, waving him to come inside. "Fine. But only because you got ditched."

"Not my fault my girlfriend is puking everywhere," Stefan says as he walks in.

Sidney's ready to go in ten minutes. They get into Stefan's car, and he starts driving.

Two minutes into driving it is very clear that it is awkward. Stefan and Sidney are friends, but not as close as Sidney and Damon were, or Sidney and Bonnie. They really just knew each other through Tori. And Stefan had a funny feeling that Tori was trying to fix this.

"So," Stefan began, and Sidney looked over to him. "How about we play a game?"

Sid furrows her eyebrows. "What kind of game?"

"How about 20 questions?" Stefan suggests, and Sidney nods. "But you have to go first," She says.

"Fine," He answers. "Ask away."

Sidney pauses, thinking for a bit before she asks, "What's your favourite colour?"

Stefan scoffs. "Pretty simple for a first question, but okay," He says. "Blue."

"Really?" Sidney asks, and he nods. "That's such a guy colour."

"What do you mean, 'guy colour'?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know," She laughs. "I'm being stereotypical. Anyways, next question. What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Well, I've been alive for 163 years. I've seen a lot, I've done a lot," Stefan asked. "Can you be more specific?"

"Okay, how about your favourite out of all the crazy things you have done in your vampire life?"

"I've climbed Mount Everest," Stefan confessed.

"No way!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Yes way," Stefan asked, and launched into the story.

It continued like that for the hour drive to the carnival. They asked each other questions, which were usually followed up by stories. By the time they got there, neither really wanted to get out. They just wanted to listen to each other's stories.

Stefan got out first, before going over to Sidney's side, opening her door for her. He mock bows, holding out a hand. "May I, Miss Sidney?"

Sidney laughs, takes his hand, and mock curtsies. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

They both laughed as they walked into the carnival. They got their tickets approved, and that just stood there, wondering what to do first. "Where do you want to go?" Sidney asks.

Stefan's eyes search the area before they fall on a building, and his eyes light up. "Let's go there!" Stefan says, pointing towards the haunted house.

Stefan takes her hand to lead her there, but when he pulls on her arm, she resists. He turns around, instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"

She looks down at her shoes. "I can't go."

"Why not?"

The blonde looked like she could tear someone's hair out as she says, "I'm too scared."

Stefan looked at her for a minute before he burst into laughter. Sidney's face instantly turns into one of offense, and she smacks his arm. He ceases his laughter, grabbing the arm that she hit.

"It's not funny!" She insisted. "I hate horror movies and all that stuff!"

"No, that's not the funny part," Stefan said, wiping at a tear. "It's just, you're a vampire, one of the most deadliest creatures in the world...and you're afraid of a Ghostface mask?"

Sidney glares at Stefan before slapping his arm. "It's not funny! I watched the first one when I was like, eight, and I've been scarred ever since!"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll be right there beside you. I promise, I won't laugh, and I won't leave you behind."

"Promise?" Sidney asks after a bit of hesitation.

"Promise."

* * *

The only thought that Sidney had when she was inside the haunted house, was that Stefan Salvatore was a promise breaker.

He had stuck to her side, the entire time, but that was only because she was clutching at his hand so hard, that if Stefan's blood actualy flowed, then it would be purple.

The way he had broken his promise was that whenever someone jumped out at Sidney, Stefan couldn't help the laugh that escaped from out of him. He always promised that he wouldn't do it again, but Sidney could always hear it as soon as she screamed. She was finally getting so close to falling to the ground and bursting into tears (she was literally shaking at the legs) when Stefan pulled her to his side, and wrapped his arm around her.

"I got you," He says, and she nods, though she was still slightly shaking.

Another couple that was with them as they walked in the haunted house smiled at them, and Stefan and Sidney could hear the girl whisper, "Why can't _you_ be like that?" And she said to Stefan louder, "You're so sweet to your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Sidney said at the same time as Stefan said, "She's not my girlfriend." Just as they said the words, a man dressed up as a zombie jumped out from beside Sidney and growled, and she screamed and buried herself into Stefan's chest, her breaths ragged.

"Hey, look," Stefan said, taking her hands away from her eyes, which she had covered when the zombie had popped out at her. "We're almost at the end of the house. Do you see the light at the end?"

Sidney peeks her eyes open, and, sure enough, there was a bright light maybe 10 meters away from them. She grabbed Stefan's hand, and speed walked right through the entire thing. She jumped when things popped out at her, but when she finally made it out, she let go of Stefan's hand. Sidney took a deep breath in, looked back at the exit, then back at Stefan. "That wasn't so bad."

The boy could only look at her and laugh. After a bit, she joined in, and they moved on. Both vampires dominated knocking over milk bottles, Stefan whacked every mole on whack-a-mole, and Sidney was the first one to fill her target at the water shooting station.

Sidney was putting on a hat she won as she and Stefan continued to walk through the carnival. She was actually having a good time, better than she thought she was going to. Stefan was actually really funny, once you got the chance to listen to him, understand his humor.

They were talking about some of the best sports teams when they passed a bell ringer, the type of game where you take the mallet, and slam it against the plate to get to try and hit the meter at the top.

Stefan looked over at Sidney, cocking an eyebrow, and she knew immediately what he was thinking. "Come on, Stefan. Don't you think that you have a bit of an unfair advantage?"

"That's not _my_ fault," He said innocently. "I just _happen_ to be a vampire with great strength," he says, and Sidney laughed at him as he made his way over to the center. He made a big show of showing his muscles. He grabbed the mallet, then looked over in Sid's direction, winked, and swung the mallet down, hard.

It did the trick. It went all the way to the bell, which made a _ding_ sound. Stefan accepted the applause from the crowd, and bowed in Sidney's direction when his eyes fell on her. She just shook her head, laughing at him. A girl next to her, leaned over as she said, "You're boyfriend's really hot! You're so lucky!"

"He's not my boyfriend," She says instantly. Just as she says it, Stefan walks up to her, holding a huge teddy bear. "For you," He says, holding it out to her. The girl gave her a look, and Sidney just rolled her eyes at her as she and Stefan left.

It was close to night time, and it was getting close to the fireworks. Stefan kenw that the best place to watch fireworks would be the ferris wheel, so he and Sidney bought some cotton candy, before making their way over to the line. When they got to the front, Sidney quickly compelled the man to stop when she and Stefan had gotten to the top. When she and Stefan got in, he just shook his head at her. "What?" She asked. "If you got the power, use it!"

Their cart had stopped at the top as Sidney took some cotton candy out of the bag that Stefan was holding. "What a perfect end to the perfect day," She says.

"You got that right," Stefan said.

There had been a question bothering her all day, and she knew if she didn't ask it now, she wouldn't ask it at all. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?" He says, a piece of cotton candy halfway in his mouth. Sidney laughed at the look on his face before she quickly sobered up. "Why did you really bring me? Was it just because Tori asked you to?"

Stefan immediately looked a little guilty, and Sidney nodded knowingly. "So you wouldn't have hung out with me if Tori hadn't suggested it?"

"No, that's not the case at all," Stefan quickly said. "I was willing to go and take care of Tori because she was sick, but she suggested that I take you to the carnival instead of her. And you know what? I'm glad I came instead of taking care of Sniffles. I had fun today."

Sidney smiles. "I did too. Definitely beats staying home and watching episodes of Doctor Who."

"Though you can never go wrong with Doctor Who," Stefan says, and Sidney nods in agreement as the fireworks started.

"Look!" Stefan said, pointing, and he and Sidney had ooh and ahhed over every single one of them, pointing out what they though were the best ones, which ones were the lame ones, and they'd argue over which one was which.

After the fireworks finished, Sidney and Stefan retired to Stefan's car. "Ugh, I'm exhausted," She said, and got into the car after Stefan opened her door for her.

"Same," He says. "We actually did a lot today."

They chatted animatedly about what they had done during the day, and Stefan eventually pulled into her driveway. He walked her over to her door, and she says, "Well, thank you, Stefan. I really enjoyed myself today."

"I did too," He says. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Sidney went for a hug, while Stefan went for a hand shake. They both saw what the other was doing, and tried to mimic what the other was doing, before they just fell into laughter before wrapping their arms around each other.

"We should do this again," Stefan suggests when they pulled away.

"I heard there was an art show next weekend," Sidney said.

"You like art?" Stefan asked, surprised.

She nods. "Totally. I should show you some of my works sometimes."

"That'd be great," He says. "Okay, I'm going to go visit Sniffles before I go home."

Sidney grabbed the bear that Stefan won her's arm, waving it at him. "Bye, Stefan!"

Stefan waved at her as he got into his car. "Bye!" He said, and waited for her to be safely inside before he pulled out her driveway.

When he got to Tori's house, he climbed up the window, and when he peeked in, he saw her walking out of the bathroom that she shared with her siblings. He knocked on the window, and she looked over. She instantly smiled, which Stefan thought was still beautiful, even if her nose was red and runny and her face was blotchy.

She opened the window. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Really well, actually," Stefan said, climbing inside. He reached into his jacket, and produced a small teddy bear in the shape of a duck which he had won at the whack-a-mole. "Brought you a present."

"Aww," Tori cooed, taking it into her arms. "I shall call him Ducky, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Ducky."

They both laugh, but Tori starts a coughing fit, and Stefan gently rubs her back as she finishes. "Okay, we need to get you into bed."

She nods, and she lets him take her over to her bed, and tuck her in. "Think you'll ever do something like this again?"

"We want to," Stefan said. "We were thinking of going to an art show next weekend. Unless you wanted to do something else?"

"No, I was actually going to suggest next weekend too. I'm volunteering at a charity thing," She says, before yawning, pulling her duck closer to her. "Thank you, Stefan."

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "No problem." Before long, she's drifted into sleep. When he's sure she's asleep, he pulls out his cell phone, dialing Sidney's number.

"We're on for Saturday," He says.

* * *

**So that was the Stideny one shot! I actually had another idea to add into it, but I can't remember what it is. -_-**

**So let me know what you guys think! Were they cute together, did they seem like a good friendship? Should I include more of them in LITVD? Let me know!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**

**Didney (Damon/Sidney) friendship up next!**


End file.
